1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to table saw accessories which improve the operability of a new saw or a saw in use. More specifically, the invention relates to a saw fence anti-friction add-on, and an anti-seize spreading clip which are both easily added on to a new saw or a saw in use for improving the operability of the table saw by reducing loads on the saw blade, the motor and the work piece during the sawing operation.
2. Related Art
Adjustable fences for saw tables are well known in the art, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,618 to Bachmann et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,590 to Gray. Table saw fences, as shown in the prior art, are typically straight, elongate, horizontally extending, upwardly projecting work guiding and/or work stop parts which serve to orient work and to assist the operator of the table saw to work across the top of the table and relative to the work performing saw blade. These fences are supported on the top surface of a flat, horizontal, work supporting surface having a vertical slot-like blade opening through which a disk shaped saw blade carried by the shaft of a motor projects to perform work on a work piece. The operator of the table saw pushes the work piece along the guiding surface of the fence and into contact with the portion of the saw blade projecting upwards through the table in order to produce a saw cut through the work piece at a predetermined, constant dimension from a surface of the work piece guided by the fence. Existing table saws also include a saw guard which extends over the top of the saw blade and partially down along the sides of the saw blade in order to prevent accidental contact by the operator with the cutting surfaces of the saw blade.
It is also well known in the table saw art to provide a table saw with a kerf splitter as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 482,507 to Foster and U.S. Pat. No. 565,940 to Stevens et al. As shown in the prior art, kerf splitters generally consist of a thin piece of metal mounted to the work surface of a saw table and positioned to enter the saw cut in a work piece produced by a disk shaped saw blade projecting through the saw table. The kerf splitter is arranged in the same plane as the saw blade and enters the saw cut in order to prevent the kerf produced in the work piece from closing after the saw blade has passed through it--thereby reducing the loads on the saw, the motor and the work piece.
The above described table saw accessories have the inherent disadvantage in that no means are provided for conveniently changing the width of the kerf splitter in order to accommodate saw blades of various thicknessess and the existing adjustable saw fences are not provided with a means for reducing the surface friction generated by the work piece against the contact area on the guiding surface of the saw fence.